Your Guardian Angel
by Bugalouie
Summary: When Sam's little sister comes to live with him, will it turn the Pack upside down? And what does one particular hot-headed pack member have to do with it? P/OC Reviews and or Comments welcome!


Alexis Cameron waited patiently for her plane to touch down. She was nervous, and the tickle of anxiety filled her stomach. It had been 4 years since she had seen her half-brother Sam, and she didn't know what to expect. She was happy to see her brother, but not on such a sad occasion. After her mother had Alexis, she learned that her father had another family all together, and had abandoned his family in Washington to start anew in Georgia. Over the years Alexis and been to the reservation to see Sam during the summers and whatnot, and Sam and his mother had came to Georgia to spend some time with Alexis. About 3 years ago Alexis's mother re-married, and after the first summer trip her "new" husband had to spend in Washington, the trips ended. Finally, Alexis had had enough. At 15 she started telling Sam about how much of a douche Roy was, and by 16 he had asked Alexis to live with him. Her mother agreed of course, because it made Roy here Alexis was, sitting on a plane from Savannah to Seattle, waiting for her plane to touch down and to finally see her brother.

* * *

><p>The security guard at the airport terminal eyed a big, Native American man suspiciously. At several times during the last thirty minutes he had been watching him, the man had been bumped into twice, rudely spoken to three times and had pinched his nose, took several deep breaths, and violently shuttered five times. The old security guard approached the man.<p>

"Waiting on someone?" The security guard asked. The man nodded and replied in a deep voice;

"My younger sister." The security guard noticed that the man had a sign in his hand with a rather name on it, when the security guard read it, it said "Alexis Cameron."

An announcement over the PA interrupted their conversation, "Flight 405 A from Savannah to Seattle now arriving."

The young man got a bright look of excitement in his eyes as the message was read. "Well, got to go, that's her plane." And he bounded off to the terminal.

Alexis looked around the terminal, looking for her brother. Even though it was a crowded flight, she still hadn't seen him. Right before she decided to walk to the Starbucks in the airport, she heard her name, "Alexis, Alexis over here!" She whipped her head around, and saw her older brother, and best friend, Sam Uley.

"Sam!" She squealed, and ran over to him, and jumped onto him and hugged him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, and said, "Sam, I missed you!"

He laughed and said, "I missed you too Alexis." He hugged her tight, as tight as he could without hurting her. He eventually let her down, and they went to go retrieve her bags.

"So," Alexis said, excited, "Tell me what's happened." Sam looked at her, eyebrows arched. She put on a very convincing puppy dog face, "Sam please!" He sighed and started in on the news.

"Well, as you know, Jared's engaged to Kim. Embry and Paul are bachelors, Jake has a new girlfriend, Renesmee, who you'll really like, and Emily's pregnant, but other than that…"

"EMILY IS PREGNANT? YOU WAIT TILL JUST NOW TO TELL ME? SAM LEVI ULEY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Alexis shrieked. Sam laughed and put a hand over her mouth, laughing the whole time.

"Alexis shut your mouth! People are starting to stare!" She relaxed under his hand and Sam let go of her. She them exploded with, "That means I'm going to be an aunt! Oh my I'm so excited! How far along is she? Is it a girl or a boy? What names do you have picked out?"

Sam laughed all the way to the truck.

* * *

><p>Alexis was full of anticipation as she pulled up to her brother's house. The house itself was beautiful, made of redwood with a green tin roof. As soon as Alexis entered the house Emily was upon her.<p>

"Oh Alexis! You've grown up! Well, kinda. It doesn't look like you've gotten any taller! How old are you know? 16? Lord you have grown up! Look at you, all skin and bones! Well we'll just have to fix that!" She was like the Emily Alexis had always known, but a lot more pregnant.

"And look at you!" Alexis said, "You've grown pregnant!"

Sam had come up behind Emily while she was talking to Alexis, and he wrapped his arms around Emily, resting his hands on her enlarged belly. He beamed with pride as Emily said, "Yes. I'm due next January."

Suddenly the front door busted open, and four huge guys hustled in. She recognized Embry, Jared, and Jacob, but the other she wasn't so sure about. Three women followed them in. The two women and the five year old she definitely didn't recognize, but she did recognize Leah Clearwater. Leah ran up to Alexis and hugged her. She was then introduced to each of the guys. The smallest was Seth, the one she didn't know. The other was Kim, Jared's fiancée, the younger woman with alabaster skin and bronze curls was Renesmee, Jacob's girlfriend, and the small girl was Claire. Alexis hugged each of them in turn, and then looked at Sam.

"I'm going to go get my bags out of the truck okay?" Alexis went to walk outside but Jacob stopped her.

"No you aren't. Embry and I will get your bags. Just sit down." Jacob said as he and Embry brushed past her to Sam's truck. Alexis turned to Emily.

"Are they always like this?" She asked. Emily nodded and turned back to make dinner. "Great." Alexis said, and Sam snickered. Jacob and Embry came back with her bags, and Sam told them which bedroom to take them to.

"Come here," Sam said, excitement in his eyes, "I have something to show you." Alexis followed Sam up the stairs, wondering what he had planned. They passed Jacob and Embry, the latter of which winked suggestively at her, and Alexis knew she would have to stop that before it happened. Sam, who didn't seem to see any of it, kept chattering on about something Alexis didn't catch.

"..And on your left is mine and Emily's room, it has its own bathroom so you don't have to share with me and her, only the boys who come in and out. To the right of that is the baby's room, Emily hasn't finished it yet because we don't know the sex yet, and up ahead is your bedroom." Alexis waited for Sam to open the door, but he motioned her in and let her go first. And it was breathtaking. The ceiling was slanted, and it had a small bay window facing the backyard. The walls were painted cream except for the one that held the bed, it was painted turquoise. In the center of the turquoise wall, was painted a black fluer de lis, something the whole room was decorated in. It had a black chest of drawers, an armoir, and a desk. Various black and white posters of places Alexis had talked about traveling to adorned the walls. Alexis looked at Sam and hugged him, all the while squealing like a little girl. "I love it!"

"Good!" Sam said, "I told Emily what you liked, and she kind of took over from there."

"Emily did this for me?" Alexis asked. Sam nodded. "She doesn't know you that well, and she really wants you to feel welcome here…after all that happened with Jeanie.."

"I love it Sam," Alexis said, Sam looked around the room, he wasn't one of those small talk people, "Sam, why don't you go help Emily with dinner while I get unpacked?" Sam nodded and left the room.

Alexis looked around one more time, and started unpacking. She had almost all of her possessions from Georgia, except her car, which her mom and Roy were supposedly sending. She looked around, and smiled, Jacob and Embry had brought up all of her stuff. After few moments, a knock on her door interrupted her. She told them they could come in, and Seth said, "Um, dinner is ready." Alexis stood there for a second; waiting for him to say something else . . . but the poor kid was too shy.

"Your Seth right?" She asked, and he nodded, "I'm Alexis Cameron. How old are you?"

"15." Seth said.

"Oh, well I'm 16. I was kind of hoping I just met a classmate, but I guess I didn't." Seth smiled at her, and they walked down the stairs, comfortably chatting about anything and everything. Alexis knew she had found a friend in Seth. As Alexis walked down the stairs, the smell of amazing food hit her. Emily had cooked a roast, vegetables, and rolls. They sat at a long table, with Sam the head, Emily to his right, Alexis to his left, Seth to her right, and Embry to his. On the other side of Embry was Kim, Jared, and Leah. To the other side of Emily was Jacob, Renesme, Claire, and two blank seats, and the end of the table was left empty. When Alexis saw this, she asked Seth why there was three seats empty.

"Well, when Quil is here, he sits by Claire. There's always an empty seat, well there used to be two, until you showed up, and when Paul is here, he sits on the end of the table" Alexis was about to ask where they were, but she was cut off by Embry.

"So Alexis, do you miss Georgia?" and asked

"It was ok, but I missed the reservation. I would look out side and see streets and cars instead of the woods, and there were fights all the time." Alexis answered.

"Well," Jared said with this mouth full, "if you don't like fights, then you won't get along with Paul."

"That's right," Embry chimed in, "He can't brush his teeth without an episode."

"Episode?" Alexis asked.

Sam interjected into the conversation, "Paul has anger management issues," at the words anger management issues, Sam's eyes got huge, and a hush fell over the room. No one else said anything the rest of dinner.

After they ate, Alexis insisted on helping with the dishes seeing as Emily was pregnant, all the guys had "retired" to the living room, and Renesmee looked like she was ten. Leah and Kim met her at the kitchen door.

"It's your first day back," Leah said, "No dish duty yet." So Alexis satisfied herself with taking a walk. It was a nice October day, and she knew that it wouldn't be this mild for long. She took her iPod, and started through the forests. After about thirty minutes or so of walking, Alexis found herself at the cliffs where the guys frequently showed off Cliff Diving.

She sat down, and found her favorite song. As _Your Guardian Angel _by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus played in her ears, she observed the sky. It looked like it was going to storm soon, and Alexis was glad, the rain on the tin roof would help her sleep tonight. She caught some movement in the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to the side to see who, or what, was intruding on her private time. As soon as she did, a massive wolf approached her from the woods. She backed up against the tree she was sitting on, and the wolf got closer. The wolf was extremely huge and had dark grey fur. Alexis was paralyzed with fear, but the wolf just stared at her with this look of absolute love, like it would protect her from anything. After a few moments the wolf bounded off into the forest. Alexis sat there in shock, and that's when the rain started pounding down.

.


End file.
